Kopikos (3.5e Race)
=Kopikos= Summary::Born of magic, kopiko can absorb magic powers into themselves. Personality Kopikos are one of the two species created by the wizard turned deity Meon. They are beings of magic, and seem to have taken on the chaotic aspects of their patron, for they run with a chaotic streak that blooms with creativity. Kopikos are an artistic lot, wild enough to do as they please yet stable enough to stick at what they like. Many kopikos find themselves a hobby and excel at it, finding new ways to make it interesting and only moving on when they have exhausted all possibilities. Good kopikos are cheerful and child-like, while evil kopikos seem psychotic, cruel, and careless. Physical Description Kopikos stand around the same size as halflings, but their bodies come in strange solid colors. Some kopikos are vibrant deep blue, others are pink, yellow, or red, and others stranger colors still. While the color is uniform the genetics make no sense, with purple kopikos being born to yellow and cyan parents. Their bodies are a little plump, with unusually long ears, eyes which glow in darkness, and a single short horn which comes from their foreheads. They also possess a long devil tail which whips to and fro. The horn is the seat of their magical powers, and without it they lose the ability to cast. Loosing their horn is very traumatic to a kopiko, who will seek a way to restore it at once. Their tail also serves a purpose at being sensitive to magical energies. Relations They are fairly new to the planet, as a race, and their creator god is not terribly old. As such, they have no pre-conceived notions of other races and are equally friendly to all. This is not returned, however, being something new and strange. While many would accept them as a harmless oddity, others find them to be some sort of monster or alien. Most do not know where these creatures come from, and if asked the kopiko seem to answer the question in vague terms. As these are some colonies of kopikos who have been born in the material plane, not all realize they originate from a demiplane where a deity lives. The exception to this rule is their sister race, the Rheryu, as they share similar origins. They also enjoy the company of dragons, and from them they seem to admire red dragons curiously enough, but usually not for their evil tendencies. They view dragons as amazing beings, and see the red dragon as a powerful example of chaotic dragon kind. Naturally evil kopikos don't mourn the fact that red dragons are chaotic AND evil. Alignment Often Chaotic. There are those who follow law, but chaos seems to come naturally to these free-spirited beings. Lands Kopikos enjoy temperate and urban climates, but are able to travel with other races. They particularly congregate in places of high magic, as its aura soothes them. Religion Born from Meon's influence, a majority have taken to worship of him. Those that do not, or otherwise expand their horizons take of gods of magic, art, and revelry. Language Kopikos speak Common and Pangal, due to their origins. Many decide to learn Draconic if possible. Names First names are as varied as humans, but the race doesn't seem to have a set system of last names. While the family name is kept in early years, once a kopiko has achieved something of notice they will choose to change their last name to something fitting (such as Flamemaster or Ironguard). The last name seems to be more a title of honor, and it is an honor to be able to outdo your parents and rename yourself. Racial Traits * , : They lack physical prowess, but their bodies flow with magic energy and a strong mind. * : They were literally born of magic, and still have a strong connection to it. While not tied to nature as most fey, their bond is the same sort in the end. Unlike most fey, they lack low-light vision and instead have darkvision. * : As a Small creature, a kopiko gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium creature. * Kopiko base land speed is 20 feet. * Kopiko have a +2 racial bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) and Spellcraft checks. * Sense Magic (Su): With their tails they can try to detect magic in an area. This works as the spell Detect Magic, but only is able to detect the presence or absence of magic. This is a standard action, which lasts for a duration of Concentration. * Absorb Magic (Su): A kopiko's body act act like a ring of spell-storing, and hold a single spell of 0th or 1st level inside their body. This ability grows with level, with the level able to be held equal to half their HD (to a maximum of a 9th level spell at 18 HD). They may only hold one spell at a time in their bodies regardless of level, and when cast, the spell uses the original caster's DC and caster level. A kopiko cannot apply metamagic feats unless the spell was absorbed with metamagic applied. A kopiko can cast the spell even if they lack the minimum ability score normally required to cast a spell of that level. A kopiko may hold a spell 1/day for every 6 HD past 1st (maximum 4/day at 18th). * Draw (Sp): A kopiko may target an arcane spellcaster within 30 feet, and attempt to steal one of their spells. It is a standard action which provokes attacks of opportunity, allowing for a Will and spell resistance, DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha. If successful, the target loses the spell from their memory as if they had cast it, and it is absorbed into the kopiko as per the Absorb Magic ability. A kopiko can only draw a spell they are able to store at their level, and only if they have absorb attempts left, otherwise the Draw fails. * Magic Bound (Ex): The tight bond to magic is a bane at times. Dispel Magic spells can attempt to "dispel" the kopiko as if it were a spell whose caster level equals the kopiko's HD. If successful, the kopiko takes 1d6 damage per spell level. An Antimagic Field causes a kopiko distress, 6d6 damage a round for as long as they remain inside with Will for half. Mage's Disjunction has a far worse effect, as the spell becomes a Will save vs death effect. * Cold Iron Weakness (Ex): Kopiko take 150% damage from cold iron weapons. * Magic Aura (Su): Kopiko radiate magic, and show up on Detect Magic as a universal magic school object with a caster level equal to their HD. * Darkvision (Ex): Kopikos can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and kopikos can function just fine in no light at all. * Spell-Like Ability: 1/day— Prestidigitation, Arcane Mark, Detect Magic. Caster level is 1st. The save DC is Cha-based. * Automatic Languages: Common, Pangal. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Sylvan, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, and Gnome. * Favored Class: and Favored Class::Spellthief * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race